


Thursday Endings

by cloudyskiesandcurlyfries



Series: Thursdays [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek's death scene, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, continuation of What Derek Loves About Thursdays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7595548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries/pseuds/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek's ready to take his last breath but Stiles isn't ready to let go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thursday Endings

**Author's Note:**

> I got a request for a death scene as a continuation of What Derek Loves About Thursday's

“D-Derek, don’t do this to m-me,” Stiles sobbed as he held Derek’s hand. 

“It’s ok Stiles. It’s time.”

“No it’s not. How are you so – so calm. You’re lying h-here, about to take your last b-breathe and you’re calm, you st-stupid motherfucker.”

Another tear fell down Stiles’ face as Derek weakly laughed at him. 

“It’s just my time to go babe. You have to know these last 60 years with you have been a dream. I feel so lucky to have been your husband and the man you raised 4 kids with. And the man I got to spoil my grandkids with.”

Stiles looked down at their joint hands and squeezed tighter. 

“You’re – you’re ok with this? With it just being you and me here? You don’t want the kids in the room?”

“No. I said goodbye to them individually this morning. I just need this to be you and me ok?”

“Yeah, ok.”

“So Derek, tell me something you’ve never told me before. I want some big deathbed confession.”

“Thursday’s are my favorite day.”

“Why?”

“It was a Thursday when I realized we were friends. And then the day I realized I loved you, it was a Thursday. And every big moment in our lives have been on Thursdays. So it’s only fitting that today is a Thursday and you’re by my side.”

Stiles held Derek’s hand tighter as the tears flowed down his face freely. 

“Hey babe, no crying ok. I don’t want my last sight of you to be you crying. C’mon, smile for me.”

“I c-can’t. God Derek this is the hardest thing I’ve ever done it’s not fair you can’t die first that wasn’t the plan.”

“The plan?”

“I just – I figured that at some point I’d die from all this supernatural crap. And I wouldn’t have to know what it was like to live without you.”

“That was your plan? You know, for someone who used to be our supernatural plan-master, that’s a pretty shitty plan.”

“Stop Derek I’m being serious.”

“And so am I.”

“Look at us, you’re quite literally on your deathbed and we’re still fighting.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“Do you – does it hurt?”

“A little bit. But it doesn’t hurt as bad when you’re by my side.”

“You stupid sap I’m gonna cry again.”

Stiles went silent, slowly brushing his thumb over the back of Derek’s hand.

Stiles watched as Derek’s breathing got shallower and his face turned paler. 

“Babe, is it time?”

Derek blinked his eyes a few times before giving Stiles a small nod. 

“I love you so much Derek. You’ve made me such a better person I hope you know that. I’ll see you soon baby.”

“I love you too,” Derek croaked out before closing his eyes one last time. 

Stiles felt another tear slip down his face as he saw Derek’s chest stop moving up and down.

He leaned down to kiss Derek’s forehead one last time. 

“I love you baby. Wait for me alright, I’ll see you soon.”

Stiles called the medical examiner back in the room and went out to the kitchen where his kids, son and daughter in laws, and grandkids were sitting in silence. 

“Did Grampa Derek go t’ sleep forever?” his granddaughter Stacy asked. 

“He did baby, he did. But he will always love you guys ok?” Stiles said, fighting back the tears as his grandkids all swarmed him, hugging and kissing him. 

Stiles was numb for the rest of the day, eyes constantly glancing over to the door where Derek’s body was. It didn’t feel right that Derek wasn’t by his side. He didn’t know how to live without Derek by his side.

He spent the day with his family, telling them stories about Derek when they were both younger and fighting supernatural creatures every week. 

He found himself smiling by the end of the night. Derek was incredible. He left behind such a fantastic legacy and Stiles was so proud to be his husband. 

Stiles spent the next week going through all of his and Derek’s stuff. He found love letters and pictures and memories he’d almost forgotten about. 

And if it was a Thursday when Stiles went to sleep and never woke up again, well that was just the universe’s way of completing Stiles and Derek’s love story.


End file.
